spellboundworld_stormymixerfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Logan Mason
Appearance Brandon is 5 ft 7 inches tall, slightly taller than Carlos, but shorter then Justin and Chris. Brandon has short brown hair which has a hint of blond; it always looks as if he just rolled out of bed because the static electricity around Brandon makes his hair impossible to control. He has a scar on the left side of his forehead; the scar runs parallel to his eyebrow. He has a tattoo of two lines on his left arm just below his elbow. Brandon usually wears loose clothing, sometimes just a t-shirt and jeans, but in battle he sometimes wears a red cloak on top of his usual attire. Brandon is fond of Vans sneakers and is always seen wearing them. He never takes off his wedding ring, until Carlos' death when he starts wearing both his and Carlos' ring around his neck on a necklace which joins the Silver Fang necklace which Carlos normally wore up until his death. Distinguishing Marks Brandon has a scar just above his left eyebrow and one tattoo, two lines that encircle his arm, just below his left elbow. Character Brandon is almost the opposite of Carlos; he is shy, pessimistic, mature, loving, and isn’t very careful with other’s feelings, he is a very negative and lazy person he’s often whining about how he’d rather be sitting at home with Carlos watching TV. Brandon is a very serious person he always wants to get the job done and is very impatient especially around Chris and Justin who are always goofing off. He has trouble believing in Chris’ Aura powers saying that “if I can’t see it, then it’s not there”. Brandon is, however, a much happier and cheerful person when Carlos is around. Jakie comments on how Carlos brings the best out of Brandon making him a better person. Brandon is the kind of person who wears his heart on his sleeve and can be easily insulted then afterwards he mopes around and sulks. Brandon once attempted suicide and is known to be an alcoholic. He is kind of a drama queen in most cases. Brandon is a needy person often requiring Carlos to cheer him up during rough times. Brandon is a loyal friend and a fiercely good person; he would sacrifice his own life to save anyone in danger, which is surprising considering his usual selfish attitude. Brandon is an acrobat although he’s not a major athlete he can jump pretty far and can perform aerial flips. According to Carlos, Brandon is a secret pervert, which is a side of him that only appears when he and Carlos are alone. Brandon is glossophobic (Stage Fright) as well as claustrophobic. Brandon is extremely afraid of being locked up, confined, or being restricted in any way; he frequently has nightmares of being locked up in an insane asylum. Carlos often comments on how Brandon is secretive and unwilling to let anyone in, probably due to being hurt by countless ex-boyfriends. Brandon often says that Carlos saves his life every day, just by existing. Brandon is a really bad singer and dancer often falling or tripping anytime he tries to dance; despite being a wizard Brandon is extremely clumsy and accident prone. Brandon is extremely forgetful and has to be reminded to do almost anything and he always forgets important dates, holidays, and anniversaries. Jakie thinks that Brandon is smarter then he lets on and that he only acts dumb and clumsy to make Carlos appear smarter by comparison. Brandon often asks stupid questions and frequently asks for Carlos’ opinion in any situation. Whenever there’s a mission and Carlos isn’t with the group Brandon always looks lonely and distant, thinking of Carlos and wishing he was with him. Defining Traits *Determination *Lazy *Affectionate Fears *Claustrophobic - Fear of Confined Spaces *Cleithrophobic - Fear of Being Restrained *Glossophobic - Fear of Performing in Public (Stage Freight) Quotes "Come on you wheezy wimps," Brandon trying to encourage his friends to take risks. "Carlos..." Brandon groans at one of Carlos' bad jokes. "Even I think that's gay..." Brandon's catch phrase. Inspirations Brandon's physical appearance was modeled after the actors Logan Henderson and Daniel Radcliffe. His personality, and Carlos' personality, were modeled after the author's own personality, Brandon being the negative aspects and Carlos being the positive aspects. Brandon's personality was also inspired by characters such as, Piper Halliwell, Edward Elric, Harry Potter, Michael Novotny, Storm, Feddie Benson, Son Goku, and Carly Shay. Childhood and Growing Up Brandon was born in Oklahoma City, OK, he lived with his parents until he was 15 when his parents where killed in a car crash. Brandon and his baby sister Mackenzie survived the wreck. It is later revealed that Mackenzie put up a Super-Power Shield to protect herself and her brother but could not extend the shield to protect her parents. Brandon and Mackenzie went to live with their Aunt Melinda, in Artesia, NM. Brandon began school at Artesia Jr. High where he met Justin Wallop and began to develop his powers. Brandon graduated from Artesia High School in 2010 and went on to ENMCC a few months later. He graduated from ENMCC with a 2 year degree majoring in Medicine. Family Tree Grandparents *Brian Mason *Jane Mason Parents *Donald Mason *Ami Mason Siblings *Mackenzie Mason *Mandi Jaramillo (Sister-in-law) *Ruben Pena (Brother-in-law) Spouse Carlos Jaramillo Other *Matt Hardinson (Imprinter) *Justin Wallop (Soul Connection) Children None Magical Life Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Vision *Electrokinesis *Magnokinesis Brandon is able to conjure fire but, according to him, it is extremely difficult and sometimes painful because it evolves slowing down the molecules in his electricity and holding it long enough for it to ignite. Evil Future In an alternate timeline Brandon is turned evil after the death of his lover, Carlos. According to Lazar, Brandon took over Cyclone City. He also killed Lucifer, took control over the demons and absorbed all of Xaos into his body. In the alternate timeline Chris, Jakie and Brandon are the only Magical Humans left alive the rest were exterminated by demons under Brandon's control. Lazar came back from the future to prevent Brandon from becoming evil, she was killed before she could see her mission finished. However, before her death she reveals that she is Brandon's sister Mackenzie, this sudden realization that his sister was dead caused Brandon to go into an electric rage, unleashing the evil within him, Brandon nearly destroyed the city before he was stopped by Carlos who talked him down and prevented Brandon from fully turning evil. Carlos then used his purification power to cleanse Brandon's soul and return him to normal. Since Carlos was there to prevent Brandon from turning evil after the death of a loved one it changes the timeline and assures that Brandon does not turn evil when Carlos dies. Relationships Carlos Brandon met Carlos in college the two became really close and soon started dating, Brandon saved Carlos from being raped close to the end of college after that Carlos proposed to Brandon and they got married after being together for 2 years. Carlos says that their theme song is Breathe by Faith Hill; Brandon says that Every Day by Rascal Flats represents their love better, because Carlos saves Brandon everyday just by existing. Justin Brandon met Justin in Jr. High, Justin saved Brandon from some bullies since then Brandon swore to protect Justin and always be his friend. Justin and Brandon slowly became best friends; Brandon seemed to bring out the good in Justin. It soon became apparent that they were falling in love a fact that disturbed Justin and made him begin to push Brandon away. In the final year of high school Justin threw a party and attempted to take advantage of a drunken girl, Mandi, Brandon stops him and the two boys get into a fight, both feeling betrayed by the other one, Justin more mad at himself for loving Brandon. Justin knocks Brandon out, leaving a scar on the left side of his forehead which, to Brandon, is a constant reminder of Justin’s betrayal. Brandon breaks his oath and leaves Justin behind when he tries to apologies for the alcohol fueled fight. Justin disappeared after the fight and didn’t graduate high school; Brandon says that Justin didn’t want to live up to his mistake by seeing Brandon in school. According to Justin, Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead is their theme song. Brandon often says that Justin would be his Edward and Carlos would be his Jacob. Chris Brandon met Chris after high school. Chris was a fugitive from the military base in Rowel; Brandon saved him and gave him a Ring of Disguise which allows him to appear human by hiding his fur and animal like qualities. Chris became one of Brandon’s closest friends, a sort of replacement for Justin. Bria jokingly says that in another world Brandon and Chris could have been lovers, the very idea always makes Chris and Brandon cringe. Jakie Brandon met Jakie in high school, they were drawn to each other by their powers, Jakie is water and Brandon is electricity. Jakie became one of Brandon’s most trusted friends and continues to be Brandon’s true friend. Bria Bria and Brandon met in elementary school and were separated when Brandon moved to New Mexico after his parent’s death; they later met up again in Cyclone City after the battle of Cyclone Desert. Mandi Brandon met Mandi at Justin’s graduation party, after saving her from Justin, Brandon and Mandi decided to be friends. Mandi discovers she has powers when she sees the fight between Brandon and Justin; the earth begins to shake and moan when she screams for the boys to stop. Brandon later marries Mandi’s little brother, Carlos. Matt Matt was one of Brandon's friends in high school, he carried Brandon to the hospital after his fight with Justin. Matt and Brandon became really close after Justin left. Matt, as a Lycan, imprinted onto Brandon thus connecting them forever. However, since Matt is straight his feelings for Brandon never became sexual. Matt and Brandon met at the battle of Cyclone Desert. Matt joined up with Brandon to fight the mutants. After the battle Chris sensed Javier's aura and warned Matt of the threat, Brandon told Matt to go and "be safe," Matt fled. Javier Javier appeared after the battle of Cyclone Desert looking for Matt, Brandon didn’t tell Javier where Matt went as a gesture of good will towards Matt. Javier went after Matt swearing that Brandon will regret not helping him. Division 42 Story Ark In the Division 42 realm Brandon's soul resonates with Piper Halliwell and Harry Potter. In the Charmed realm Brandon is one of Leo's charges and can act as one of the Charmed ones. In the Harry Potter realm Brandon can use the Elder Wand and cannot be killed by Lord Voldemort. Trivia *Brandon's favorite song is "Life Is Beautiful" by Sixx:AM. *Brandon's favorite color is green. *Brandon is on Team Jacob. *Brandon isn't good at Halo. *Brandon loves to watch movies. *Brandon's favorite TV show is Victorious on Nick. *Brandon is very dramatic in battle. *Brandon loves Michael Bay movies. *Brandon's favorite movie series is Resident Evil. *Brandon's favorite video game is The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *Brandon thinks Pokemon are silly. Category:Character Category:Protagonist